


supercorp

by Multilesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multilesbian/pseuds/Multilesbian
Summary: short storyLena realizes she is in love with Kara and Kara tells Lena she is supergirl.





	supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my very first fanfic i hope you like it!  
> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes.

Her office doors opened and Lena’s heart skipped a beat when she saw who came through the doors. It was her ray of sunshine Kara Danvers. “Stop it” Lena thought to herself “you can't fall in love with her, you won’t survive another round of misery and sorrow” but keeping up the fence was nearly impossible with her best friend. And besides, thinking of her didn’t make her feel bad at all. In fact it only made her smile so bright people have started asking questions on why she was so happy lately. 

kara: "Lena?"  
Lena : *abruptly brought back to reality* "yes, Hi, Kara."  
kara : "You seem distracted, I could come back later.."  
Lena : "No, no, please stay. What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
Kara : "Well uhmm" * sets her fingernails in her arms nervously* "can we sit down?"

Lena guides her to the couch, something is bothering Kara and it makes her want to hold her, comfort her. but also punch anyone who hurt the woman she.. her best friend.

kara has a lump in her throat, is she really going to tell her this? What if she hates her for keeping secrets after this. What if Lena can’t trust her anymore once her secret is out, I mean she has already been betrayed by too many people.. and aliens. 

Lena : "What is it Kara? What has been bothering you? You can tell me anything."  
kara: "I don’t really know how to say this.. I.." *kara tries to hold back tears and starts sniffing* 

Lena comes closer to her and hugs her protectively. 

Lena: "It’s okay it’s going to be okay I promise."  
Kara: "I am so scared you’re gonna hate me after this.."  
Lena : "nothing is ever going to make me hate you Kara" *lena gently wipes away a tear from Kara’s face *  
Kara: *Kara looks down at her hands* "I’ve always been just kara around you, but.. I am also.. supergirl." *she looks up to see the response from the gorgeous green eyed woman in front of her*  
Lena had already figured out who she was, but she wanted to give Kara the time she needed to be able to say it herself. She figured it out a long time ago, the warm and friendly girl was far too perfect to be human.  
Lena: "How did you think you being a superhero was going to make me love you any less?"

Lena immediately realizes how stupid she was telling kara she loves her. She can’t love her. Lena looked at the Kryptonian girl in front of her. she is so incredibly strong yet so vulnerable and human in this moment. She feels the need to shield her from all the pain and instinctively hugs her tighter. “No lena quit it, you can't do this to yourself” but the truth was it didn’t matter what happened to her, she would take all the pain in the world for the blonde beauty in her arms. But it wouldn’t matter if she did, because at the end of the day she wasn’t worthy of karas love, the friendship she got was already more than she ever deserved. and apart from that Kara could never love her. Lena was a Luther, and over the last couple of years she had managed to feel as little as possible. She was scared of what she might be when she would feel again. And so for the last years she had been cold and calm. Like a Luthor. Lena had to protect the loving, innocent warm hearted girl from herself. But she couldn’t help being drawn closer to her no matter how hard she tried to stay away. She always ended up right by her side.

After a while Kara hugged the dark haired woman extra tight before she let go and wiped away her tears.

Kara: "You must think I’m an idiot now."  
Lena: "No, not at all."  
Kara: "thank you"  
Lena tilts her head so little it’s barely noticeable and lifts one corner of a smile. “always”

Maybe it was the emotions or just the way Lena looked at her, but before she knew it Kara kissed Lena’s warm lips . It was a soft kiss, their lips touched briefly until Lena pulled back. “Are you sure you want this?” She was sure, actually she was shocked of how sure she was. Kara now realized how Lena’s presence had affected her. Without even noticing this elegant and graceful woman had become a necessity. She had grown to love her.  
Kara moves her head closer again. Lena sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. Kara leans in, so their foreheads rest together. They close their eyes. This kiss was fierce, strong and passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Any and all comments would be appreaciated I would love to improve my skills


End file.
